She Will Be Loved
by maxbyfive
Summary: (Hercules) We know what happened during Hercules's childhood, but what about Meg's?


Hi everyone. I've written fanfiction before, but never any Disney fanfiction. I decided to start out with a story about Meg, who is one of my favorite characters. Very little is said about her past other than how she got her soul sold to Hades, so I figured why not write a story about how she might have grown up?

I don't own Meg or the movie Hercules. Well, I own the movie Hercules, but only on DVD and tape. I'm not making any money from this. I might write more of this later on if I can think of anything else to write for it.

That's about it, enjoy!

She Will Be Loved

It was nighttime. A young mother sat on a bed, telling stories to and brushing the long, dark, reddish hair of her little girl, named Megara, who was sitting in her lap and playing happily with a small rag doll that her mother had made for her. At the age of four, the little girl's life was just about perfect. She had a big yard to play in, bright, sunny days, and a mother who loved and cared for her more than anything. She had a father who loved her too, although she didn't get to see him as often as she'd like to, she was still happy, like any girl her age should be.

Her mother had been telling Megara a wonderful story about a girl a lot like Megara herself that had been working as a slave for someone who was very mean and cruel, but then she was saved by a wonderful, strong, and handsome man who saved the girl's soul and how they had lived happily ever after. Megara smiled, very content to sit and listen to her mother tell her fairy tales like this. She wondered if something like that would ever happen to her and desperately hoped that it would someday.

The door opened and the mother's wife and the girl's father walked in.

"Daddy!" Megara squealed with delight and jumped out of her mother's lap to greet him with a hug. The man smiled and hugged her back, stroking her hair which was still flowing down her back, out of it's usual ponytail. He pulled back to look into her violet eyes, which were filled with nothing but love and trust for him. She had a smile that lit up her whole face.

It almost broke his heart to see it.

The man looked up at the girl's mother, who had stood and was looking at him, smiling, but with a great deal of sadness in her eyes. She moved to hug her husband as well, but there was something missing from the hug that she gave him. There was no feeling, no passion, no love. The girl, oblivious to this, jumped up and down in excitement, asking the man a barrage of questions, like how his day had gone and what had taken him so long getting home and if he wanted anything for dinner even though she and mommy had eaten already. The man knelt down so he was at her level and asked if she would join him in a cookie. The girl nodded eagerly, took his hand, and led him into the kitchen. The mother watched them and silently broke down in tears.

----------------------------------------------------

Much later that night, Megara was woken up by the sound of a woman crying. She sat up in her bed, listening to hear who it was. It was her mother. Wondering what could be wrong, she got out of bed and ran out into the hallway.

She stopped when she saw her mother and father standing near the doorway, talking in hushed voices. Her mother was crying and her father was gathering things together. He had a big bag with him and was putting on his cloak. He didn't seem to care that her mother was crying.

This didn't seem right to her. These were her parents, parents were supposed to love each other and take care of each other. Why wasn't her father comforting her mother? Why was her mother crying to begin with?

Her father turned to her mother and spoke to her in hushed tones. She didn't hear what he was saying, but her mother was nodding and looking even sadder, which she hadn't thought was possible. Megara felt angry and upset, why was her father making her mother so sad? Her mother was the most wonderful person in the world and it was breaking her heart to see her so sad. She wanted to run up and hug her and tell her everything was okay and yell at her father and ask him why he was saying things to make her mother so sad, why wasn't he helping her feel better?

She was about to run up to them and ask him, when she heard her mother speak.

"You could at least say good-bye to her."

Megara felt her heart drop to her stomach. He wasn't...he wasn't _leaving, _was he? He couldn't be. He couldn't be leaving her and her mother, without any reason, without even saying good-bye...

She saw him give her mother a final kiss on the forehead, then pick up his bag and walk out the door, closing the door quietly behind him. Her mother sank to the floor, her face in her hands.

That was it. This was real. He was gone and he was never coming back, not even to kiss his daughter good-bye

"_No!"_ Megara tried to scream. Her lips moved but no sound came out. She desperately wanted to go comfort her mother, but her mother got up and retreated back to the bedroom that she and her husband used to share. She turned around and ran back to her room, throwing herself on her bed and crying.

She pulled herself into a sitting position and curled herself into a little ball at the corner of her bed. Things like this weren't supposed to happen in a little girl's life. A little girl's life should be filled with nothing more than happiness and love, and she felt like her whole world had been torn apart.

She remembered so vividly the look of pain on her mother's face. She looked so hurt, so betrayed. And the way her father had just turned and left, without any care.

Megara held her knees to her chest and continued drying. She didn't think she could ever trust another boy after seeing what one had done to her mother. She no longer believed in fairy tales.


End file.
